Another Chance
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: After an accident Violet has no memory of the horrible events that had taken place at the Murder House. While she and her dad have to remain at there until a new house is found, some ghosts have plans. Might turn M rated, we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

"Violet, please, if you'll just listen!"

"No, Tate! I'm tired of you constantly trying to make up for what you did! I will never forgive you!"

Tate fell to his knees, "Please, Violet. You can't leave me like this!"

"Tate," Violet sighed, walking to the front door, "My dad and I are going to see the new house. We are going to like it, buy it, and move in within the next month. Deal with it."

Tate cried as she closed the door, joining her father in the car. He sobbed when he heard the car pull out of the drive way and down the street. She was leaving him, and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

0000000000000

Violet was silent as her and Ben drove down the highway to a home they were looking to buy. Both agreed to get the hell out of the Murder House and start anew. The radio was playing happy music and the farther they got away from their problems the better they felt.

"So, you excited?" Ben smiled, stopping at a stop light.

"Yeah," Violet sighed, "just nervous."

"About what?"

"It's a big deal to be leaving a place like that. It hurt us so much."

"I know, Vi, but we have to get out of there. It's the best thing for us."

"I know." Violet nodded.

Ben smiled, pushing on the gas when the light turned green. Violet stared at him, seeing that it was going to be just him and her from now on. It scared her to think he was all she had.

His face was the last thing she saw and as an oncoming car hit her side door and knocked her unconscious.

0000000000000000

"Violet. Violet. Violet." She heard, "Violet can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open to show her a white ceiling and bright lights around her. She saw her dad and a doctor looking down at her. She couldn't remember anything. She wasn't sure where she was. She was scared and started crying.

"Dad!" she sobbed, "What happened?"

Ben held her close and shushed her as the doctor called in nurses to assist him in taking care of her. They took notes, filled out paper work, and unhooked all the machines from her. She tried and tried to regain her memory, but it didn't come to her. Then her father was asked to come talk to the nurse while the doctor stayed with Violet. He gave her a peck on the head and followed the nurse.

"Hello Violet, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"I'm doing okay, but I can't remember how I ended up here."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember driving to the new house."

"That's when you got into a car crash, Violet." The doctor told.

"No, that was to the other house. I mean the first new house." Violet frowned, trying to piece everything back together.

"Ah, I see. Do you remember anything about that house?"

"No." Violet shook her head. "I just remember walking up to the front door, and then nothing."

The doctor nodded, smiling, "Do you remember your family?"

"I have a mother and father." She nodded.

"Okay." He said, scribbling down on his clipboard, "Well, I'm going to go get your father, give you a check-up, and then see you should be able to go home in a few days. We want to keep you for observation to make sure nothing happens."

"What could happen?" Violet frowned.

"Well, you were in a coma for 3 weeks Violet. We want to make sure your brain is healing correctly, if you have anything wrong with you that we couldn't find until you awoke. Just covering all the bases."

"I was in a car accident that put me in a coma and now I can't remember anything. Great." Violet sighed.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you're going to get through this. Your memory might come back with time but right now you have to rest and let us run some tests on you. We will start that tomorrow."

Violet nodded as the doctor left and her father entered the room. He took a seat next to her bed and they began to talk about how she was and what had happened after the car accident. The nurse had informed him not to tell her what she couldn't remember because they needed to see how she was recovering. It wasn't hard since Violet and Ben were both exhausted. Both fell asleep within minutes.

000000000000000

The week had passed quickly. Violet was taken from room to room, having blood samples taken, x-rays, and other scans of her body. She was busy and tired all the time. Not much of her memory came back. She remembered what her house looked like and figured out her mother had died giving birth to her twin brothers, who both died. She was just as sad as she was when it originally happened and it was hard for her to let the doctors pinch and prod her while she was so frustrated.

But the week of testing and studying was over. Her broken body had healed up for the most part, so she and Ben were allowed to leave October 24th. They were both glad to be well and happy to be heading home, away from the hospital.

Violet still could not remember anything about her time in the Murder House. She didn't even know it was called the Murder House. She only remembered the layout and address of it. Ben was happy about that. She didn't remember the pain and sadness they endured in that hell. He planned to keep it that way and hoped her memory would never return. The plan was to let her recover more fully, leave, and live the life they wanted. It was perfect as long as nothing went wrong. But things never go as planned when you are a resident in the Murder House.

 **Hope this is interesting to you all! It's a pretty good idea I think. Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Violet was sitting in her room, looking around at all of the strange items. She couldn't remember anything about her time in this room, or house, or anyone around it. It was frustrating to not know what was going on in her life.

She decided to just lie on the bed and sleep, hoping when she woke everything would make sense. She was just about to slip off into sleep when her door sprang open.

"Violet!"

Violet sat up so quickly she received a bit of whiplash. She groaned and looked at a boy, who she didn't know, panting and smiling happily at her. She frowned as he rushed over, embracing her tightly.

"Violet, please don't be mad at me right now but I just wanted to come see you. You were gone for so long and I was so worried you were gone forever!" he cried.

"Um, okay well, I'm sorry, but I don't know you." Violet said sadly, pulling away.

"What? What do you mean you don't know me?" he stood up, "I'm Tate. How can you not remember me?"

"I was in a car accident; I can't remember anything about this house or what happened here. I can't even ponder why we would be leaving here." Violet shrugged, walking around the room.

"So you don't remember anything about me? The name Tate Langdon doesn't mean a thing to you?" Tate furrowed his eyebrows, sitting down on the bed, thinking.

"No. I don't remember you. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"No," he snapped up, "no, it's perfectly fine. I completely understand. You don't have to worry." He walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Well, if you don't mind, who are you?" she asked, biting her lip.

A wide smile spread across Tate's face. He had an idea and while it probably would back fire on him later, it was far too tempting to not try. Her memory may come back, but he couldn't be in any more trouble than he already was. So he went for it.

"Of course I don't mind. Hi, I'm Tate. I'm your boyfriend." He smiled kindly.

Violet looked him up and down, trying to remember, "Really?"

"Yep." Tate nodded.

"How long have we been together?"

"Well, almost one and a half years."

"Oh, well I feel like a bitch now." Violet chuckled.

"You don't have to feel bad Vi." Tate brought her into a hug.

"Well, did we get along? Like did we have a good relationship?" she asked, breaking the embrace.

"We had our ups and downs, but for the most part we have fun together. Laugh and enjoy being in each other's company." Tate said, tearing up a little bit.

"Why are you crying?" Violet frowned.

"It's been so long since you I was able to talk to you."

"I know I was gone a long time."

"Four weeks." Tate added in.

"Yeah, well why didn't my dad call you?"

"He doesn't know we're dating. He thinks I'm not good enough for you."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Tate shrugged, "I've only always tried to get you both to like me."

"Both? Why didn't I like you?"

"Well, we had a fight." Tate shrugged.

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm ashamed I hurt you the way I did." Tate bowed his head.

"Please, Tate? I can't remember anything and it's really hard for me. I feel stupid and its bullshit."

"Violet you aren't stupid."

"Well, I feel stupid. Now tell me what we were fighting about?"

Tate gulped, "I cheated on you."

"Really?" Violet scoffed, "I didn't think you were one of those guys."

"It was a big mistake and I had been apologizing to you for months. I screamed it from the backyard, the roof; I left you flowers and wrote you so many notes." Tate cried.

Violet wiped his tears away, "Do you always get this emotional?" she sighed.

"I feel very strong emotions when it comes to you." He nodded.

"Well, you seem to have suffered enough, and I can't even remember this fight so, unless my memory comes back about it, you're forgiven." Violet shrugged.

"Really? You mean it?" Tate asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah." Violet smirked.

Tate yanked her over to him and squeezed her tight. He peppered the top of her head and face with kisses. He kissed her cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, but stopped when he got to her mouth. He backed his face away, looking into her eyes. Violet understood his question and stepped away from him, her eyes apologizing for her.

"I don't remember. I'm sure we kissed a lot, but I feel awkward kissing someone I don't really know."

"Don't sweat it Vi, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, and you can stop me whenever."

"I'm kind of tired. This is a lot to handle at once." Violet ran her hands through her hair.

"Okay, hun, you get some sleep." Tate smiled, walking with her to her bed, "But just so you know, all you have to do is say my name and I'll be here if you need me."

"Say your name? What does that mean?"

Tate had forgotten she didn't know he was a ghost and could hear her if he listened. He quickly found her phone set on the side table. He picked it up and entered his mother's old, unused cell phone number.

"Just text me. I'll be over as soon as I can." He smiled.

"Oh ok." Violet nodded, "I guess I'll see you around then."

Tate nodded, walking out and giving a wink before closing the door. He sprinted out into the front yard, climbing up to the top of the fence and fist pumping while cheering. He was finally allowed to touch, kiss, and talk to Violet. Sure it was only because she didn't remember all the horrible things he had done, but maybe it was meant to be. Now he had the chance to make Violet want to stay with him and they could be together forever. Just like he always wanted.

 **So yeah, plot is starting. Hope you all are enjoying it! More reviews please?!**


	3. Chapter 3

Violet had spent the day in her room, only leaving to get food and pee, thinking about what she remembered about her life. She remembered some Halloweens, Christmas', birthdays, and other special occasions, but it was almost like everything that happened between when she first entered the house and the car wreck had disappeared.

She also spent the late night hours thinking about Tate. She felt bad not being able to recall their relationship. He seemed happy either way, which made her suspicious. She would have thought that if her boyfriend forgot about her she would be extremely depressed. It sucks to be forgotten, but he seemed almost happy. It made her think he was lying about something, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. There was no way she was going to waste her time with a liar. Plus if her dad thought he was bad news she needed to make sure he was wrong. Even if her dad wasn't a perfect guy, he was all she had now. The only one watching out for her.

Violet grabbed her cell phone and texted Tate's number. She waited for five minutes for him to respond. It was 4 in the morning, but he said she could text him and he would be over as soon as he could.

As she closed her eyes and decided to try and drift off she heard her door creek open. Her body immediately tensed up and she peeked out through one eye to see who it was. She sat up when she saw Tate closing the door quietly behind him.

"Tate? You're here? It's so early." Violet got out of bed.

"I told you I'd be here when you called." Tate shrugged, smiling.

"Well, I didn't think it'd be this fast."

"I only live next door." Tate chuckled, "But I'm guessing you forgot that. Sorry." He bowed his head.

"It's fine." Violet told.

"So, why'd you call me over? Did you remember anything?" Tate asked, nervously.

"No, I just have questions; about us."

"Alright," Tate nodded, sitting in her computer chair, "What do you want to know?"

"How did we meet?" Violet asked, sitting on her bed.

"Well, my mom and I came over to welcome you to the neighborhood. I saw you and instantly fell for you." Tate smiled.

"Why?"

"I thought you were pretty hot. I still do. I liked your style and attitude as well. We ended up having a bunch in common."

"Like what?"

"Well views on type of people we associate with, we both like watching leaves turn colors, music, and we had the same dark humor."

"What kind of dates did we go on?"

"Well, neither of us really liked to leave here. We would play games in the attic, picnics, and watch movies on the computer."

"So we never left the house for a real date?" Violet frowned.

"No," Tate shook his head, "we went to the beach on Halloween. It was our first date." Tate smiled.

"That sounds nice." Violet smiled.

"I made a fire and we sat around it. We just talked and watched the ocean. It was great." Tate nodded.

"So," Violet started, fumbling with her hands, "how far have we gone…physically?"

Tate scratched behind his neck, gulping, "I was your first."

Violet nodded, "I see."

"I just want you to know, because I'm sure you don't remember, it was a very special moment and just perfect."

"That's good. Now I really wish I could remember!" Violet groaned, squeezing her head.

"Oh baby," Tate went over to her, grabbing her hands, "it's okay. Maybe it'll come back to you, but even if it doesn't we can do it over." Tate shrugged.

"Tate?" Violet sighed.

"Yes?" he asked, slanting his head.

"What if I don't like you anymore?"

Tate jumped off the bed, "What?"

"It's just I don't remember you, what happens if I can't start liking you again?"

"Violet," Tate sighed, "I don't know how to respond to that. I had this feeling that you still loved me."

"Well I did, but what if I don't fall back in love with you?"

Tate turned away, tears in his eyes, "I don't know, Vi. I don't know."

"Tate, don't cry." Violet begged.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Tate growled, "Be okay with the fact that the person I love isn't sure she still loves me?"

"We can figure this out! You seem like the perfect guy and I want to be with you."

Tate turned slowly, staring at her, "You really mean it?"

"I do." She nodded.

Tate walked over and sat beside her, "I love you, Violet Harmon. You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know."

Violet smiled, nodding, "I have an idea. What if we reenact every date and special moment we've ever had. That way I get to make memories with you, maybe things will come back to me, and I can fall back in love with you."

Tate smiled wide, showing teeth, "I like that idea. You know what we can play games tomorrow, go to the beach next week on Halloween, and have picnics and watch movies all the other days. It'll be great."

The two smiled joyfully at the idea of spending days on end with each other. Violet was interested in Tate and hoped that meant she was already starting to fall for him. It would suck to have to tell him her feelings had changed and their relationship was over all because of a drunk driver.

"So I guess I'll come over tomorrow?" Tate asked.

Violet nodded, "Be here at 12. My dad leaves to go see his patients. He doesn't like bringing them around here anymore for some reason."

Tate's face looked scared, but quickly was overcome with a smile. He gave her a peck on the cheek before getting up to leave. He turned around to see her getting under the covers.

"So, am I supposed to just act the same as before the car accident?"

Violet shrugged, "Yeah, just do what you normally did when we were together, I guess."

"Okay." Tate smiled, walking away.

"Except," Violet said, making Tate stop, "no physical stuff right away."

Tate nodded, smiling, "Sure thing beautiful."

They shared a final smile as Tate closed her bedroom door.

 **Let me know what you like and dislike in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Violet was sound asleep in the late afternoon. Tate had been standing at the foot of her bed, watching her lie there peacefully. He loved to watch her be at ease. Even though she might think it's weird, the old Violet thought it was sweet in a way.

When it turned 2:00 PM, Violet finally rolled out of bed, opening her eyes to see Tate, staring at her. She sat herself up and looked over at him.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"About two hours." Tate shrugged.

"You were just sitting there while I slept for 2 hours?"

"Yeah," Tate chuckled, "I know it's weird, but I do it all the time."

Violet shrugged, "It is kind of sweet, in a creepy way."

A smiled ran across Tate's face when he heard that. It gave him hope that the old Violet was still there and that she hadn't changed all that much. He stood up, walking to sit on the bed beside her.

"So, you ready to go on a date?" he questioned.

"I suppose. What are we doing?"

"Something else about me," Tate whispered into her ear, "I like to surprise you."

Violet slowly turned her head, seeing his face was an inch away from hers. Tate noticed how nervous she got and gave a wicked grin. She couldn't remember, but he lived to make her squirm. Violet was always so confident and secure in herself, he liked to make her feel a bit out of her comfort zone just to see how she'd react when cornered.

Tate's grin turned into a gentle smile as he backed away and stood up. He offered his hand to her. Violet took it cautiously and followed him into the hallway.

0000000000000000

Violet was completely in awe when she saw the picnic layed out on the attic floor. He had all her favorites. There was watermelon, pumpkin pie, turkey sandwiches, and cream sodas. Violet never thought someone would ever put that much work into doing something for her. It really made her feel special.

"This is amazing, Tate." Violet cheered.

"I'm glad you like it. You did the first time, but I was really hoping you would still enjoy it."

"How could I not?"

Tate led her to the picnic blanket and served her up a portion of everything. Violet's smile seemed to be pinned up below her eyes with no sign of going down. Tate hadn't seen her smile that big in forever, and he was the one to cause it. This gave him so much hope. Hope that he had the chance to start over and have a perfect relationship with her. He knew he was setting it up to fail eventually because he wasn't being honest about who he was, but he saw how well that went last time.

Violet had almost died when she figured out who he was. She tried to overdose on sleeping pills, and would have succeeded, if Tate hadn't made her puke them up in the bathtub. He wished he could stop her from leaving and ever finding out about him, but he had little faith in that.

"Tate?"

Violet's voice snapped him out of his deep thoughts. She had eaten half of her plate full while he had barely touched his. She was wondering if he was feeling okay. He gave a smile and nodded, starting to eat his food.

Tate could eat all day, but he didn't have to. He could go forever without a single meal. Though it wasn't necessary, he liked it because he was able to pretend he was still alive. Him eating and doing things living beings needed to do made it easier for him to fool himself. This way he felt as though him and Violet had a normal relationship; or at least more normal than it was at the time.

"So, did you make all this?" Violet asked.

Tate gave a shy smile, "No, my sister helped. She knew where my mom kept the cook books. Then she noticed I was making sweets and wanted to help. Mainly because she wanted to lick the spoon, but she still helps out afterwards." Tate lied.

"That's nice." Violet nodded, "Will I ever meet her?"

Tate's body tensed, "No, my mom keeps a sharp eye on her, and I wouldn't want you to have to meet her too."

"Why? Is she a mega bitch?"

Tate stiffed a laugh, "Yeah she is actually. I normally stayed here with you when it got bad. I sleep in the attic, or guest rooms, or even with you."

"Wow, I didn't realize. Where have you been staying now?"

"At my house. It felt weird to be staying in your house when you weren't here and then you didn't remember me. I didn't want to come off as a creeper and scare you."

Violet stared at him, thinking, "I'm not scared of you."

Tate looked her in the eyes, smiling, "You never were. Not even in my darkest times were you scared of me. You've always been a brave and courageous woman, Violet. I love that about you."

Violet and Tate spent the rest of the evening asking questions and talking. After lunch they moved to Violet's room. Tate played all of her favorite songs while they played scrabble and chess. It was just like the old days. When things were less complicated.

 **Another chapter! Keep reviewing!**


End file.
